


Межведомственный турнир по боулингу

by Li_Liana



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	Межведомственный турнир по боулингу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2009

Хотя обычно все идиотские идеи исходили от Тони, в этот раз инициатором безумия оказался Дакки, поскольку ему хотелось свести старые боулинговые счеты с патологоанатомом из команды Лос-Анжелесских криминалистов. Как ему удалось уговорить Гиббса на авантюру — оставалось загадкой. Участие Эбби в команде даже не обсуждалось, а вот с местом четвертого игрока возникли некоторые трудности. Зива отказалась наотрез, а Тони и МакГи претендовали с одинаковым рвением. Впрочем, игровой опыт у обоих был равно невелик. В итоге в команде оказался Тони. В основном из-за того, что громче доказывал свою боулинговую состоятельность. А МакГи, Зива и Палмер поехали в качестве моральной поддержки.  
Что самое обидное, Лос-Анжелесские криминалисты даже не вышли в финал — в полуфинале их выбила команда профайлеров из Квантико, состоящая из агентов Хотчнера, Моргана, Рида и Гарсиа.  
К последним броскам обе команды добрались с равным счетом. Весь зал, полный агентов, замер в ожидании. От профайлеров шар должен был бросать Морган, а от морской полиции — ДиНоззо.  
— Отвлеки его, ты же умеешь, — прошептал Тони на ухо Зиве перед броском Моргана. — Глазки сострой или еще что-нибудь.  
Зива презрительно фыркнула, но послушалась — на что только не пойдешь ради родной Морской полиции.  
То ли Зива недостаточно старалась, то ли Морган оказался неотвлекаемым, но он выбил максимум очков.  
А криминалисты заметили коварный план Тони и ответили ему тем же, но только от них на отвлекающий маневр пошли Джей-Джей и Прентисс. И это вполне сработало: в ответственный момент Тони скосил глаза, куда не надо, и шар покатился чуть в сторону. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы в пятом межведомственном турнире по боулингу победила команда профайлеров из Квантико.  
Чтобы сгладить некоторую неловкость из-за слишком креативного поведения своих подчиненных на последних секундах игры, агент Хотчнер пригласил команду Морской полиции совместно отпраздновать завершение турнира...  
Совместный вечер двух спец-команд не задался с самого начала. Во-первых, главный виновник происходящего со стороны морской полиции сразу же убежал искать своего друга-коллегу из Лос-Анжелеса. Во-вторых, проигрыш вогнал Гиббса в повышенно раздраженно-придирчивое состояние, что, учитывая его обычную "любовь" к ФБР, грозило привести примирительный вечер к совершенно обратному результату. Поэтому Хотч "взял удар" на себя. Не то, чтобы он сомневался в возможностях своей команды успешно и вежливо противостоять натиску язвительного бывшего морпеха, но Морган уже сделал стойку на постороннее начальство, а каждую неуловимо-вежливую подколку Гиббса ДиНоззо подхватывал с грациозностью танцующего медведя. Увидев, что уже даже Прентисс и Джей-Джей подобрались и с морской полицией не столько общаются, сколько работают, а разговор за столом стремительно удаляется от непринужденного, Хотч решительно отвлек Гиббса. И спустя каких-нибудь четверть часа совершенно случайно всплыла тема снайперского прошлого. С одной стороны, она оказалась редчайшей находкой ибо, действительно, отвлекла обоих от собственных и чужих подчиненных. Но, с другой стороны, еще четверть часа спустя Хотч и Гибс отправились искать ближайший тир для сравнения снайперских способностей. Навязавшиеся болельщики с обоих сторон были совершенно безжалостно разогнаны безапелляционной мотивацией, что в снайперких разборках посторонним места нет. ДиНоззо с Морганом тут же поспорили каждый на победу своего шефа. МакГи выдвинул версию, что ни один из них даже под пытками не проговориться о результатах спонтанного стрелкового турнира, Зива ехидно предложила поехать следом и обыграть обоих (снайперы моссада — самые крутые снайперы в мире!), а Палмер под шумок начал принимать ставки на озвученные варианты.  
Как только начальство удалилось, обстановка резко потеплела. Эбби и Гарсиа почти сразу же сбежали в отдельную кабинку — обсуждать сравнительные достоинства и недостатки культурных течений готов и хиппи. Следующими от общей компании откололись Зива с Морганом. То ли первая решила взять реванш за неудачу в боулинговом зале, то ли последний захотел наверстать упущенные ради победы шансы, но после отъезда снайперов оба начали активно флиртовать друг с другом и скоро скрылись в лифте.  
Впрочем, Тони высказал версию, что они поехали показывать друг другу приемы рукопашной борьбы и выяснять, кто из них лучший в ближнем бою. Однако, оставшиеся не разделили его оптимизма. Тони приуныл.  
Вскорости МакГи, Палмер и Рид спонтанно организовали "умный" мальчишник. Вернее, умничал в основном Рид, а МакГи иногда вклинивался в его монолог чтобы хоть как-то поддержать интеллектуальный имидж морской полиции. Поскольку Палмер обладал редчайшей способностью провоцировать окружающих на высказывания лекционного типа и бесконечно поддерживать беседу в роли восторженного слушателя — троица заговорилась надолго.  
А Тони страдал. Прентисс и Джей-Джей, так щедро раздававшие ему авансы во время турнира, теперь над ним откровенно подтрунивали. От "мужских" разговоров за соседних у него мозг сворачивался в трубочку и грозился вытечь через уши. И если МакУмника и Палмера он бы еще мог заткнуть и перевести разговор в более приемлемое русло, то профайлервский умник его откровенно пугал. С горя Тони даже попытался вломиться в кабинку к Эбби и Гарсиа, но был решительно вытолкан.  
Тогда он сдался и вернулся на растерзание к двум гарпиям — белой и черной. Кошмаррр.

 

А банк ставок утром сорвал МакГи — ни Гиббс, ни Хотч так и не сознались о результатах непроизвольного снайперского турнира. Перед отлетом Тони проверил все тиры в окрестностях их гостиницы — Гиббс с Хотчнером не появлялись не в одном из них. Что еще более испортило ДиНоззо настроение, и он решил, что следующий раз обязательно уступит место МакГи, а сам вообще никуда не поедет.


End file.
